


Zweifelhaft

by Lycaste



Category: Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Roughness, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycaste/pseuds/Lycaste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mothman and Dollar Bill catch Hooded Justice and Captain Metropolis in a compromising position. Can Mothman use the incident to confess his true feelings to Bill? Prompt from the kinkmeme: <i>HJ talks German during sex with Nelly.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Zweifelhaft

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on LJ in August, 2009. Eek, I was just a beginner in German back then! Apologies for any mistakes made.

**Title:** Zweifelhaft  
 **Author:** lilac28  
 **Pairing:** HJ/CM and $B/MM  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Disclaimer:** I wish I could write something as amazing as Watchmen. Sadly I did not.  
 **Notes** : I've been trying to learn German for the last few months and so I couldn't resist this prompt from the kinkmeme: _HJ talks German during sex with Nelly._ I am by no means an accomplished German speaker/writer, just a lover of the language. I freely admit I probably made a lot of mistakes. Leider ist mein Deutsch nicht sehr gut...noch nicht!  
 **Summary:** Mothman and Dollar Bill catch Hooded Justice and Captain Metropolis in a compromising position.

Mothman waited in the hallway of the Minutemen headquarters, hands and heart fluttering as he rehearsed the speech he was planning on giving his partner. The speech that had started as a simple pickup line, but had since bloomed into a full-fledged treatise on sex and the superhero as he sifted thoughts through his racing mind.

_You see, Bill, our modern brainwashed sheep society would have you believe that everyone thinks homosexuality is wrong. That it's far less common than it actually is. Ironic then that so many support a group of males dressing up in tights and beating on people, criminals or not. But think about it, the concept men loving each other has been around for thousands of years. Anyway, what I'm trying to say is....._

Every incarnation of his inner dialogue became more and more convoluted. Perhaps it was a stupid idea, telling Dollar Bill how he felt. The strapping All-American football player had probably never entertained a gay thought in his entire life. Hitting on him would probably warp his Kansas-grown mind.

But Byron couldn't take it anymore. Lusting after his muscled partner was starting to have a serious effect on his ability to fight crime. He couldn't stop thinking, worrying, fantasizing. Why the other night he had even careened right into a trash can while checking out Bill's shapely legs after they ran down a mugger. Bill hadn't even laughed or been annoyed with him later, simply shrugging the incident off as a combination of wet pavement and slippery shoes. He was simply one of the nicest, and most well built, men Byron had ever known.

Byron Lewis was no stranger to male relationships, and was actually far more confident than most people gave him credit for. What disturbed him most wasn't the weakness he felt about the whole situation, it was that he felt that weakness just as strongly as _Mothman._ Mothman, the anima that let him step outside himself to right the injustices of the world. He should be able to _at least_ be coy with another man and test the waters a little without feeling like a spiraling, horny mess. The costume used to free him, yet every night after leering at Bill he felt it just trap him further.

And that's why he was waiting in the hallway between the locker room door and Nelson's office, killing time until Bill was done with his shower so they could talk.

_Listen, I see how you look at me. How you smile at me and put your hand on my shoulder. Why don't we go back to my place and-_

"Hey, Mothman, what are you still doing hangin' around? I thought you were done for the night."

Byron jolted out of his pornographic reverie at the sound of Bill's voice. "Oh heh, y-yeah, well....I wanted to, um, talk to you. I, uh-"

He never finished the fumbling sentence, all thoughts interrupted by the loud crash coming from Nelson's office. He heard growling in a clipped, foreign tongue.

Bill cringed. "Uh oh, sounds like HJ and Nelly are having some sort of argument. Maybe we shouldn't be listening to this."

Even as spoke the words, Bill maneuvered to peek through the sliver of glass underneath the shade covering most of the window on Nelson's door. Byron suppressed an amused chuckle. It seemed all the Minutemen, regardless of their origins, shared the same unquenchable nosiness. He took his time edging towards the door until he heard Hooded Justice spitting incitements.

"Du willst das, Nelson? Eine schnelle Nummer? Mein Schwanz? Du willst dass ich dich ficke?"

And then Byron's face was plastered to the crack beneath the window shade right next to his partner. A worldly man such as Byron Lewis knew enough German to comprehend what was being said. _Ha ha, I knew it!_

HJ had Nelson pinned face first into his own desk, grinding his covered crotch against the man below him. He reached around and grabbed at the front of Nelson's body with a distinct lack of gentleness.

"Ich hab's doch gewusst!" From his position, Byron could see Nelson's face pressed against the table, blood smeared across his lower lip. His expression was tight, somewhere between pain, impatience, and cracking need. HJ leaned to whisper again in his ear, "Du kriegst einen Rohr. Perversling!"

He ended the sentence with a brutal smack against Nelson's ass, causing Bill and Byron both to shiver.

"Golly!" Bill whispered. "What...what is this? They're not really?"

"Shhh!" Oh this was too good. Of course Captain Metropolis and Hooded Justice were fucking. Really, Byron should have picked up on this earlier. It figured that closet racist prick Nelson liked it rough.

The aforementioned prick was now moaning into his desk. "Oh God, HJ, that's it. Talk to me, talk to me."

"Du willst ich spreche mit dir?" In one deft move HJ smashed the small lamp on Nelson's desk, using the cord to bind his wrists behind his back, eliciting a wanton groan. "Ist es vielleicht besser so, ja?"

Just like that the scene unfolded from almost funny to arousing in a profoundly disturbing manner. Byron had never really been all that into bondage, despite what the others said about the straps on his costume. He'd never understood submission and pain, although the look of pliant bliss on Nelly's face was giving him an uncomfortably hot insight into this behavior.

HJ pulled the cord tighter, pausing only to lift Nelson by the hair and cuff him up the side of the face. It had to hurt being so immobilized. Restrained. Yet Nelson displayed only lust from the pressure and strain, as though being bound was actually a freedom, the cord a pleasurable extension of his abusive lover's hands. The psychological impact was obviously heightened by HJ babbling at him in German. Every guttural phrase made him whimper, every harsh word made him grind into the desk harder, obviously desperate for more torturous friction.

Byron was getting hard. The more the watched, the more the whole thing made sense. He spared a glance at Bill, who was just staring with his mouth hanging open. White as a ghost.

"Mach mich nicht an. Du denkst dass du kannst mich verführen? Ich habe dich. Du bist mein." He carded his gloved fingers through Nelson's hair, the first semi-soft gesture of the evening. "Du bist mein..."

"Oh God, Rolf. Oh yes, anythinganythinganything. Please, _please._ Don't stop, keep talking, hit me again. Just please fucking touch me...."

"Schwuchtel..." HJ hooked his massive gloved hand around the bulge in Nelson's pants.

And that was all it took. Nelson surged against the hand, face contorted in pain as he shuddered and groaned.

Byron would have whimpered. Or swallowed. Something to circulate some air through his lungs or moisten his throat. Yet his mind refused to work as he watched Captain Metropolis in the delicious spasms of dazed release.

HJ for his part just sounded pissed. "Kommst du schon!?!?! Mache ich dich so ganz heiß?"

He settled himself on Nelson's couch like a king, and proceeded to produce from his leggings one of the most massive erections ever seen. Out of the corner of his eye, Byron saw Bill lick his lips. _Jackpot!_

"Blas mich."

The command was all it took to lure Nelson from a post-orgasmic haze. He stumbled towards the couch, hands still tied behind his back, until he was on his knees and staring at HJ's cock like it was a home-cooked feast. The black-clad man just chuckled, a rough sound rumbling through his chest.

"Warum wartst du? Bist du jetzt eine Jungfrau?"

At times in the past Byron had heard the Comedian refer to Nelson as a prissy cocksucker. If only he had known how right he really was. Nelson was now wasting no time in taking HJ's entire length into his mouth.

"Jeez!" Bill was clearly shocked.

As hot as the whole show was, Byron could now only watch his partner staring wide-eyed at the skilled blowjob. Bill's mouth even formed a small circle as HJ erupted.

"Ja, Nelly, ja. Mehr. Schneller. Gut, gut...Mein Gott...."

Apparently even a submissive could have the power every once in a while.

After what seemed like a voyeuristic eternity Hooded Justice reached down and began to untie Nelson's hands. He brushed the side of his bruised cheek and, to Byron's utter surprise, lifted the hood just enough to plant a possessive kiss on the other man's lips. "Mein Süßer...."

Byron recognized their cue. They had precious little time until the two older men left the room, and Mothman and Dollar Bill did not want to be caught snooping in the hallway when it happened. "C'mon," he dragged Bill down the hall and up the stairs to his own office.

They snuck in and quietly shut the door. Once inside Bill practically exploded.

"Oh my god, did you _see_ that!?!? What the hell was that all about? I mean, gosh!"

Byron's only response was a shrug. "Not so surprising, really."

"Well, yeah, but...."

"Does that kind of thing bother you?" _Here's that testing the waters opportunity that you wanted._

"Bother me? Well, no, not really. Maybe kinda. I mean, who hits each other like that during sex?"

"Not that. Does them being gay bother you?"

Bill just sighed. "You know, growing up everyone always said that it was wrong, but that never made sense to me. What could be wrong about love that made two people happy?"

The words died on his lips as he looked at Byron, face set in wonder. The temperature in the room seemed to spike as Bill stepped closer, leaving only inches between them. "What is it about this line of work that attracts so many gay men anyway?"

Byron smiled. The eager, lusty expression on the taller man's face infusing him with a confidence that he hadn't felt since before they became partners. He tipped his head up, their mouths so close they could feel each other's heated breath. "Let me show you......"

The End.


End file.
